Yandere Link (The Wind Waker) - Save The World For You
by Calintha
Summary: Fanfiction oneshot from my Wattpad account. Thought you might all enjoy reading about Link finding someone (unnamed OC) who wants to be a Hero just like him. But things don't always go as planned. Rated T for some violence, since this is a yandere story.


p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="c96a35a3cf0d0d1f9e0337fb7fdcbc29"I have wanted to go on an adventure ever since I had first heard about the young hero Link, who had started visiting islands and saving various people he met. Nothing was as exciting as hearing about someone who started out as just another islander like I was, suddenly pushed into a quest to save not only his sister but the whole world from the monsters that had been appearing./p  
p data-p-id="c18fec469e226efb26181f05cc64e4b9"Sure, it might have been foolish to think that maybe someday I could become a hero like him but I really don't see what the problem would be if I managed to get some training under my belt. So what if I wasn't the strongest person on the island or the most skilled with a weapon. Isn't that what training was for?/p  
p data-p-id="4e8cd89efc3fdeac45abf2417fa68584"With my eyes turned towards the slowly setting sun, I promised myself that if I had the chance, I would also have my share of adventures during my lifetime. I refused to stay a sheltered person, living and dying without once leaving the island I had been born on./p  
p data-p-id="999475b7be4306fef7cb8eccb5b46825"Besides, why should everyone's fate rest on just one boy's shoulders when I myself was willing to share the burden with him?/p  
p data-p-id="9dc5f758e8e773980f07a95bfc8642f1"-/p  
p data-p-id="261c33739f7199c227b9268135c41716"I couldn't believe my luck, running into the very person I looked up to when I had hurried down to the beach to train yet again. Sure, it was just a stick rather than a real sword, but surely it couldn't hurt to at least try. But that wasn't important right now! Not when Link himself was even now climbing out of his bright red boat!/p  
p data-p-id="0936c975d99a3637a2b1f948b4f3b8cd"I tried not to scream with the excitement I felt, managing to keep it down to a single muffled squeal of joy at the sight of his leaf green tunic and matching hat resting on his blonde hair. I blushed when his bright eyes focused on me for a moment before he began walking in a wide berth around me, much like a child would avoid getting too close to a baby with a stinky diaper./p  
p data-p-id="e3a21fe9d2153a2dc16bde5243c2dc67"Desperate to change his image of me, having realized what a horrible first impression I had just made, I began trying to explain to him how much I had looked up to him since I had first heard about the amazing things he had been doing at each of the islands he had been to. With every word I spoke, his face fluctuated between turning red with embarrassment and looking like someone who had just met an undesired fan that they would rather avoid./p  
p data-p-id="202c5c3cc97474bc7fdd469446c51cf2""Please! I just want to learn how to be more like you!" I cried out, tears starting to gather in my eyes as I watched him continue backing away./p  
p data-p-id="219799e4244e0d27b17fcd761180a7ad"He froze in place for a moment before dropping his shoulders, a frown appearing on his face before he straightened back up and took a step forward, hand stretched out and an intense expression on his face./p  
p data-p-id="0526f3e14d6b27760a4a1518d5f50dc4""My name's Link. What's your name?" At his words, a smile started spreading across my face, one arm rubbing at my eyes as I looked back at him./p  
p data-p-id="ab0cf948d3834cc86a964f49b2dd0041""It's a real pleasure to meet you, Link!" I gave him a toothy grin before mumbling my name a bit shyly, soon rushing to tell him all about my island and the people who lived here, sharing information on how to get the best deals in the shops along with what I had heard about the islands he might not have been to yet, little though that was./p  
p data-p-id="1ddd6e9ca773a5bc9df389fcd1332c9c"-/p  
p data-p-id="2a34ffc941281ed6d10305fe8378b738""Hey... Are you sure you should be following me down here?" The dark-eyed boy looked up at me as I held tightly to the rope dangling down the cliffside. It might not be my best choice to climb down this rope, knowing that I wasn't nearly as strong as Link, but I would be darned if I didn't give it my best shot!/p  
p data-p-id="73682c33c0b0df3901a908dd56df7072""I'm sure! I really want to do this!" I gasped, my hands already sore from gripping the rope so hand between my fingers. I knew I would be sore tomorrow, maybe even bruised a bit from all the times I had bumped against the wall of the cliff, but I knew it would be worth it if I could just prove myself strong enough to complete this task with Link. I just had to!/p  
p data-p-id="b88cc08f6ea8a357fc6d6e303165d8a5"Looking closely at me for a moment, Link finally looked away and began climbing down the rope again. It wasn't too long before he reached the bottom, brushing his hands off onto his pants before looking up at me as I dangled several feet above the ground./p  
p data-p-id="fc2c87f28dad7bce566ab0178a7ce27b"The tired look on his face turned into one of horror as he watched me slip, unable to keep my grasp any longer as I fell to the ground. It was only the fact that it was sand and not dirt or rock that saved me from injuring myself badly. I couldn't help moaning in pain as Link knelt beside me and ran his hands over my arms and legs, checking frantically for broken bones or cuts./p  
p data-p-id="eafc21a473df2569e4e2bde18a0f3a0e""I knew I shouldn't have let you come with me! This is all my fault, I should have made you stay behind in the village, safe from something like this happening! Here, drink this!" He demanded in a worried tone, pushing a bottle of red liquid at me and practically dumping the contents down my throat as I nearly choked on the overly sweet-tasting potion. Pushing him away once I felt the aches and pains begin to vanish, I leaned up and began brushing myself off, my face red with embarrassment and frustration./p  
p data-p-id="9840ba4bf2fbfec73def5dd1b73c12da""You can't just expect everyone you meet to stay behind just because they might get hurt, Link. I have every right to risk my life as much as you do, whether you like it or not. It's not fair for you to take all the burden upon yourself. Let me help carry some of it with you... I want to help you," I had started out strong but the more I spoke, the softer my voice got, until finally, I was speaking in barely a whisper as Link leaned close to hear my words./p  
p data-p-id="f4a44a8d6824ce8f414ddbea38c66a0f""I... I understand," he whispered back, his hand gentle as he helped pull me to my feet. "I'll think about what you've said.."/p  
p data-p-id="2a6c101e4d65892730ab1dc299922b63"-/p  
p data-p-id="74fe9d308c04563955434c3582b2e44c"It took a while for me to get over him leaving without me, having sailed off during the night without a word. Just a simple note saying "Stay here." I had been filled with sadness at the thought he didn't trust me enough to take me with him, that he didn't even care enough to tell me why I wasn't good enough. I knew I had room to improve but I was getting better! I wasn't as weak as I had been when I started training and since he had arrived on the island I had gotten even better! Surely he had seen that!/p  
p data-p-id="ed8b2f5e672d20fff690fa398edd6436"He had to have seen how hard I was trying, so why... Why was I not good enough for him?/p  
p data-p-id="ccdcddeb3e274f8eea6f970aee72b6b5"-/p  
p data-p-id="da1e775dbff560f6ac3e3a03df78e8e9"It had taken some time to finish preparations but it was easier with the help of the other islanders, their encouragement after having seen me so devastated at being left behind by the person I had idolized bringing me back to my senses. They had not only helped me find myself again but had offered their help in as many ways as they could. /p  
p data-p-id="631b9305e17816b926d18a587544213d"The island guards, who had previously refused my plea for training, had actually pulled me into their barracks one morning and told me to pick a weapon from the racks. I had stood there stunned for a time before finally shuffling forward, peering back from time to time and wondering when they would start laughing and declare it was all a joke, but they had remained where they were with a patient expression on their faces. /p  
p data-p-id="fcf7ef535378f47a35cbd6b96d673c60"After looking about for a while, I had slowly reached out and grabbed the handle of a small blade that had caught my eye. It was similar in size to the knife I had carved out of wood a while back, but the difference in weight was more than I had been expecting. With their help over the next several days, I had gotten used to the change enough that I should be able to defend myself long enough to escape. In time and with enough practice, I would be able to start doing more than just defend, but that was something to look forward to. For now, just defending myself properly was enough of an improvement for me to be happy./p  
p data-p-id="e8fcb831e734d456819e5f03c947158d"That I had also learned how to make a simple healing salve from the shop owner was a huge bonus, since it would let me tend to the various wounds I was sure to receive in my travels, and I made sure I was well stocked with the stuff before climbing into the small boat. Grinning up at the Islanders I had finally begun to feel closer to, I waved and wished them happiness before pulling the rope that released the sail./p  
p data-p-id="9326fbc86a6e748fe0421d0a4672dd83"I watched with joy as the wind caught the sail and raced my boat across the waves, the island slowly growing smaller and smaller behind me. I could feel my heart fill with excitement as I looked towards the horizon ahead of me, wondering what adventures I would find in the days to come./p  
p data-p-id="fc6f2dd3770f93b79893842d7ad7bb7e"-/p  
p data-p-id="55de3baba4f875bc5ebe0ce27bb9fce1"I had visited my island home a few times over the next few weeks, hearing about how Link had come back and found me gone, shouting at the people for "allowing" me to leave on my own. He had stormed off in anger when they simply told him that it was not their place to chain me to the island and that he'd had the option to take me with him that time but had chosen to leave me behind. They hadn't been able to decide if the anger was directed at them or at himself, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know at that point./p  
p data-p-id="2648efca1644cf727365675dd5d95289"I think that if I found out he was more upset at them for letting me leave, it might have broken what was left of my heart, wanting to be able to still look forward to a day when he might see me as someone he could rely on instead of feel he needed to protect. Even if a big part of me had begun thinking he might never see me as being worthy of sharing his burdens with, I couldn't help having that one part that still hoped, still longed to be at his side./p  
p data-p-id="2063dadeccce0ba95ff3a13e1705a8e5"Even if I was the only one who knew that part still existed./p  
p data-p-id="abca2ab4803924655c5f54d260e9f477"-/p  
p data-p-id="b1b8aa0a8fe5a2fc9fbe44ec52f20b3e"He wasn't sure if he should be upset or if he should feel proud when he heard about the "mysterious girl" who had been helping people on the different islands. Sure, she hadn't defeated the boss monsters, not quite strong enough to fight them by herself, but she had done everything she could to help those she could. From simple things like tending to the wounded or finding lost items, all they way to defeating smaller monsters that had been troubling the islanders, she was doing everything she could to ease the troubles on each island she came to./p  
p data-p-id="c95fd90daf6dc7c24cb9e5068f925490"With each tale he heard, Link had found himself wondering more and more if he had done the right thing by leaving her behind. Sure, he had thought he was saving her from herself, that she had just had a misguided case of hero worship, but now he was finding himself wondering if maybe it had been he who had been misguided in his understanding of her. Wondering if maybe he had missed out on his chance to have someone strong at his side, even if that strength had been something other than the physical strength that he himself had, but one that he would benefit from having in his life./p  
p data-p-id="177a78da3917a50a4bd9ade773417c54"Slowly, over the next weeks of travel from island to island, continuing to hear tales of the island girl's adventures, Link found himself admiring her strong will and dedication to helping others. He began wondering if maybe it wasn't too late to find her and apologize, to have her at his side again and have someone other than the Red Lion to share his own adventures with. Someone to help ease the loneliness he had felt since his sister had been snatched away, forcing him to leave his own island behind./p  
p data-p-id="3256807a476944e33b89d69964fddec2"-/p  
p data-p-id="43c87d19d45ceeff1d59d7f308f40d01"It had taken much longer than I had thought it would before I felt strong enough to really attempt an honest battle against any but the weakest of monsters. Even now I could feel myself shaking ever so slightly as I stood face to face with the creature before me, one that had been terrorizing one of the smaller islands that Link hadn't seemed to have found yet. They had lost so much to the monster's raids already that I didn't dare wait and hope he would arrive to save them before it was too late./p  
p data-p-id="4bc7128d03f3bb14d9e4f91dffdd974d"It was just a small fishing village, not much more than a handful of huts giving shelter to barely a dozen people. Even so, I wouldn't be able to face myself in the morning if I didn't at least try to do something for them. After all, if it was my island under attack like this, I would hope someone would try to help me instead of just passing by like I didn't matter./p  
p data-p-id="b394ae3f7aa8aeda306e16ea13dbb33a"The thought was lost from me quickly when I was forced to dodge the first blow, the gnarled club the thing swung about crashing into the ground I had just jumped from as I rolled out of the way. Jumping to my feet just a moment later, I swung the short sword I had gained in my travels, praying that I would not tire out before the battle was complete./p  
p data-p-id="f89ad1ceb608c2b8fb4e760929acc91e"-/p  
p data-p-id="9bbe54791cae78923571a8c28822a404"Wincing, I pressed the salve into the newest batch of cuts I had collected, but at least I had survived the battle. The monster would have too, if not for a few of the islanders having heard my scream of pain when the club had thrown me against the rocks and come rushing to finish it off. Luckily, I had managed to land enough blows to weaken it, they had just needed to do the rest, something they had done with vicious smiles at getting revenge on the creature that had made them suffer for so long./p  
p data-p-id="d6f865b2b80ec2f2759c530b24d43e05"Sadly, my own suffering would not be eased by any healing potions, the island not having the supplies to create such a wondrous thing available and travel to the nearest island that did had been too far away to travel with the few supplies they were able to gather together between each attack from the monster. At least now they would be able to start gathering enough to make the trips if they so desired./p  
p data-p-id="351105446cb8dbba6fd636b7dd6409f0"Satisfied with what I had managed to accomplish, I climbed into my boat once more and set sail in the direction the Islanders claimed held yet another island, although none could tell me what kind of island it was or who lived there. Only that the last person to sail that way had never returned, unknowing of if he had chosen to stay or had died in the attempt./p  
p data-p-id="1e8cf35e13f6fb0c050db16a491e9774"-/p  
p data-p-id="3b454ce8f128e9944770baf81688fee5"I couldn't hold back the shiver of fear at the sight of the towering fortress above me, wishing desperately that my boat hadn't been lost in the storm and me almost with it. If it was still here in one piece, I gladly would have tried my best to find my way back where I had come from, returning to the island and telling them to warn away any others that might every wish to brave the journey. No, it was most definitely not a place one would desire to stay./p  
p data-p-id="a703305c7e9690a130364988220dae70"Grasping tighter to the rock I had washed up onto, I began climbing my way slowly towards the walls, having little choice but to make the climb. At that moment, I wished with all my heart that Link was there to help, but knowing the chances of him being anywhere nearby were slim to none, I could do little more than press onward and pray I didn't fall for once. Climbing was still the one area I would always fall short, my gained strength doing little to ease the fact that I would always be one to tire out too soon./p  
p data-p-id="6c87ca6d320ceb9064b94de26fc2f4e7"I had never been able to defeat the weakness I had been born with inside my lungs, no matter how much I trained./p  
p data-p-id="93ba6c182a19935c1ca3452ab23cd8d2"-/p  
p data-p-id="3f122be895bd8e8db2212ca4c1cb2b1a"Gasping for just a little more air, I fought to see past the dark spots that filled my vision, working to get my leg up enough to push my way onto the landing I had found. If I couldn't get up in time, I knew I would end up losing my grip and falling back down to the rocks below. I could feel my chest burn with each wheezing gasp I took, my arms and legs shaking with fatigue, but I had no choice but to keep pressing onward. If I gave up now, it would be my death./p  
p data-p-id="21988cfe6f1afdb939d5c06dad1863fb"Even with these thoughts racing through my mind, I could do nothing about it when my body finally gave up, the last thing my darkening vision saw nothing more than a giant blur as a muffled screech seemed to echo inside my head. It was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness, unaware of the giant talons catching me just moments before I would have hit the rocks below./p  
p data-p-id="df1a2b7cac16f810bf4995e010508687"-/p  
p data-p-id="ff633a6fe7bc029289b0c23e4f9e50dc"I huddled in the back corner, too ashamed of my own weakness to respond to the young girl who I knew had to be Link's sister. I knew it was rude of me, that she was simply concerned with my own well-being, but I felt I had no right to say anything that might garner more sympathy from her than she was already showing. She was so much like him, kind and innocent, seemingly more concerned with others than her own self./p  
p data-p-id="515fe057ef10ad975e2b8a60dca0559a"This mindset did nothing to stop me from grabbing her and pulling her close to me at the sudden appearance of the giant bird, however. I had no clue if it could somehow get into the cage, but I didn't trust the look in its eyes as it turned to stare at us, its feathers ruffling as it took a step closer. It only stopped at the sudden sound of a man's voice commanding it to return to its perch. With a loud screech and a shake of its large wings, it was soon above us, somehow failing to make me feel that we were any safer than before it left the ground./p  
p data-p-id="f2682ec42db850cc11b78071f9f60312""Well, well, what have we here. Another want-to-be hero in the making? How bored you must have been on your little island," his dark voice seemed to slither its way into my ear, a shiver racing down my spine as I caught sight of his bright orange eyes gleaming from within his dark face. "Have you enjoyed your adventure so far, little one?"/p  
p data-p-id="8ab14f25d0d709f3b4a3ab8e0b022f31"His booming laughter had me moving the young girl behind me, shielding her from those eyes as I held my trembling form between the two, even though I knew that if he desired to do anything to either of us I would not have the strength to stop him. After all, he was right about me. I was nothing but a want-to-be hero./p  
p data-p-id="514984f590fee095c890d1479b820c1a"But that didn't mean I would give up trying!/p  
p data-p-id="739414b7a338a8fec385ddaad95a9883"-/p  
p data-p-id="7bcc04218e0c4cfd64abddcfd4d724b9"I could feel the latest bruise throbbing as I was punished yet again for defiance, refusing to call Ganondorf anything other than a monster. I would never bow before such a horrid creature as him, someone far worse than any of the creatures I had seen before. Each day I was left huddled against the back of the cage as Link's sister Aryll would rub a small bit of salve into the bruises that had formed. It was pure luck that the small jar holding it hadn't been lost in the waves getting to this island, but the supply was bound to run out soon if something didn't happen./p  
p data-p-id="85a57995a935f3ab1b90293e6cc4434f"I knew already that what little luck I had would run out with the salve, if not before that. All I could really do was hope and pray that Link would show up before then and at least rescue his sister. I couldn't bare to think of what would happen to her if Ganondorf's eyes turned away from me and fell on her instead, tears rolling down my cheeks at even the idea of her being the one that his hits fell upon./p  
p data-p-id="2a1d2dc11a0169a337a679afe7a7e4ed"-/p  
p data-p-id="d86ccf616ba750be7f053ec0eea64d6e""Just say the word and the pain will stop, girl. All you have to do is say one word and I could make all the pain go away," he whispered into my ear as he towered over me, almost sounding like he didn't want to hurt me until he opened his mouth again, laughter pouring forth as he stepped back and looked down at me as if admiring the results of the beating. "Then again, I must admit that I enjoy the idea of seeing how long your defiance will last you before I break that spirit of yours, so please, don't feel as if you must call me Master before then!"/p  
p data-p-id="d929763d2de160e3e0fada727867f5cc"I spat at his feet in disgust at the thought of calling him anything other than a monster, barely holding in the scream of pain when his foot met my stomach for what felt like the hundredth time that day, even if I knew it was more likely only the second or third. Yet again, it seemed like a blessing when I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and escaping from his so-called punishment of my refusal./p  
p data-p-id="f9b1396e2ebcfa9cdeddc0c07dfdf9e2"I wasn't sure why he even bothered with me unless it was simply to ease his own boredom./p  
p data-p-id="da42a5642fa584130f50bb0beaa08887"-/p  
p data-p-id="7c5cd8a35061099c76235f25ce5af738"The salve had finally run out, the bruises currently on my body left from the previous day's beating as I felt Ganondorf's eyes travel over my skin, resting for barely a moment on one before landing on the next as my skin crawled in disgust. Why he bothered to look slightly worried when it was his own actions that had created the things, I had no clue other than perhaps concern that his 'toy' would break before he was done playing with it./p  
p data-p-id="0c9a51b12a5313a612a6bfd3072ef8f7"The last thing I expected was for him to turn away and begin rummaging through a nearby chest before coming back with a softly glowing blue bottle in hand, pulling the top off before nearly forcing me to drink the thing. It was only because I recognized the healing potion for what it was that I didn't spit it back out, knowing that I would suffer more if I refused. Besides, the aches in my body were too painful to turn away a chance to be rid of them and this would even take care of what the salve hadn't been able to heal since it worked mostly on and near the surface./p  
p data-p-id="eacd03807a9d8f76052caffdb693506c""Why?" was the only word I was able to utter as I shivered at the feeling of the potion working its way through me, bruises healing and bones mending, injuries I had been hiding from both Aryll and Ganondorf./p  
p data-p-id="896fe94848059bd987fdc5c34aedbebd"I didn't receive any answer beyond a change in his expression before he turned from me and left me alone, confused at what I had just seen in his eyes. There was no way I could have seen something like that. Even if I had, I refused to accept the feelings of a monster like him. He was everything I despised, everything that was wrong with this world. /p  
p data-p-id="aaad68a93c5400c4cbe64f85d599b09e"He was the very reason we needed a Hero like Link./p  
p data-p-id="c83224b070d598baced28fc3f5400723"-/p  
p data-p-id="af9fff871d726660c88f259b2797fd24"Dark eyes lifted up, looking at the towering walls he would have to climb if he hoped to see his sister again, not to mention anyone else that giant bird may have carried off since then. He had spent so much time preparing for this, wishing more than anything to be able to save this world from the darkness that was Ganondorf. How could he turn his back on not only his sister but on the lands that had allowed such an amazing person to be born? She had shown so much courage and determination, even if he only knew of it from word of mouth in his travels. /p  
p data-p-id="1ba0a3819b64397874f331023e2fbae2"He had enjoyed every moment when he was able to listen to an Islander tell their tale of her adventures, how she had even begun fighting stronger monsters once she was strong enough, although he had to admit that such tales caused concern over her continued safety. But that was all the more reason to finish this journey, once and for all, ending it with the defeat of Ganondorf with the Master Sword! Link WOULD save this world if it meant that she would finally be safe and not have to put herself at risk any longer./p  
p data-p-id="95dbc3d0624df6b49aec74c8fb1bb238"And of course, to save his sister as well./p  
p data-p-id="be5781a1fdf21d9f88703936041536c1"-/p  
p data-p-id="c14226367155a908c1628ac5fb0c68e2""Link! Watch out!" I shouted from where Ganondorf had pushed me carefully into the shadows upon seeing the Hero, trying to warn him of the danger hiding in the darkness around him./p  
p data-p-id="cd1022959b9068dbb4cd04fec48d4ec4"I barely hid the flinch at the pain I could see in Ganondorf's eyes upon hearing my voice. I refused to feel like I was betraying him, not this monster that had kept me imprisoned for so long, the weeks passing slowly as I had been kept in that cage before finally being moved into a room that had been kept locked until he wished to 'spend time' with me./p  
p data-p-id="aa450e17dd2dff162447dff2218d33d5"Sure, the beatings had stopped, but that did not mean he didn't show his anger in other ways when I refused him in one way or another. Those refusals had grown fewer and fewer when he began threatening Link's sister, knowing that my desire to help would cause me to bend to his will to keep her safe from harm./p  
p data-p-id="37d70e18238d249d37015ad0c9fe73cc"Sadly, as I was pulled further into the shadows by one on his henchmen, I saw that Aryll was the only one to have heard my warning. At least she was smart enough to catch on and repeat the warning to her brother, him twisting about to see her pointing towards the shadows just as I was shoved into my room. The sound of the key turning in the lock had my heart sinking, even if I had expected they would lock me in here./p  
p data-p-id="44eef396790794ae034df05d3eb1458d"Racing to the barred window of my room, I could only watch in fear as Link faced Ganondorf, the sword in his hands dull as Ganondorf laughed at him. Straining my ears, I could just make out part of what was being said, my hopes dashed as I heard enough to catch on to the shocking powerlessness of the only weapon that could have defeated Ganondorf. Tears running down my face, I sank to the ground and prayed that somehow, some way, a miracle would happen. Anything, just please save this world from that monster!/p  
p data-p-id="7890c4df3773a52e7938056de81ad179"-/p  
p data-p-id="f50929437d7e709157d8797225ec64cc"Down below, Link felt a heavy weight in his chest as he glanced back at his sister, wondering how he could save her with a Master Sword that had no real power to it. Shuffling closer, he planned to tell her that he would find a way to save her, no matter what it took. It was her soft words that froze him in place, eyes wide with shock and head whipping around to look at Ganondorf before scanning the area to see if he could somehow find where the girl he had grown so fond of was hidden./p  
p data-p-id="cfe5f8734f02157140417560a6a738fe""Where is she, you monster?! Where did you hide her?!" Link shouted at the dark, imposing form that loomed just a short distance away, shoulders that had been shaking with laughter suddenly growing still as burning orange eyes settled on him./p  
p data-p-id="714785550da041d76a69c4cce4979f68""She is of no concern of yours, foolish boy! She is mine now and nothing you can do will change that," Ganondorf's voice sliced through the air, rage bubbling underneath the cold mask he wore as he faced the 'Hero' that the female had spoken of so fondly. Just thinking about it made him wish to kill this boy even more than before as he stepped forward in readiness to land a blow upon the blonde./p  
p data-p-id="de7dc298d57b3c6dfc9755abb7675e58"Leaping out of the way, Link quickly jumped to his feet, sword raised in defense as he looked around for anything he could use against the towering man. Finding nothing, he backed up slowly as Ganondorf advanced, eyes blazing with fiery anger as he once more raised his weapon high before slashing down at the retreating figure. Rolling to the side, Link looked back in shock at the sound of Tetra calling out to him, seeing her rush towards them with his sister shivering next to the open door of the cage./p  
p data-p-id="cc3bd52bd894903cea747ff976018bb1"-/p  
p data-p-id="05b6cac7d7de5d817dfaed527ed5193f"I watched wide eyed as everything seemed to go downhill, Ganondorf revealing the blonde pirate girl for who she really was as I could only stare in shock at the idea that a princess had been a pirate this whole time. His booming voice carried easily enough for me to hear every word as he explained that thanks to Link, he would not only rule all of Hyrule, but he would do so with me at his side. Even if he had to force me. All he needed was the rest of the Triforce, starting with the one Tetra carried./p  
p data-p-id="9a2fc5a0ab7ce11a58bf9d11ee1954d0"It was only as he reached towards her that some Rito appeared, swooping down and grabbing the trio before he could snatch the girl and steal the Triforce of Wisdom from her. At last, Link would have his sister back, but all I could do was cry out as the bird-people flew higher into the sky and away from where I was held. I felt my hope begin to crumble once more as I heard Link shout, the Rito ignoring his demands to return and save me too./p  
p data-p-id="e27a500b5bcf1deeab991e4fea2715fa"With a shuddering sob, I watched as they carried him away and out of sight, the only sound Ganondorf's voice as it went from angry shouting at their escape to a softer sound as he realized that at least I was still in his grasp. Just as I was ready to admit that my fate had been sealed, I remembered Link shouting for the Rito to turn around for me, filling me back up with the hope that he would find a way to return. Soon after, I heard the lock click, the door slowly swinging open as Ganondorf made his way inside./p  
p data-p-id="df539304440a48e2a3fbe354c3d947ee""My dear, at least you are still here. The Triforce of Wisdom might be out of my grasp for now, but you are still by my side. Don't worry, I won't let that brat take you from me," his voice called to me softly./p  
p data-p-id="beee4df106a60c2514fa429eff6bd29f"Putting my faith in Link, I resolved never to let myself sink so far again, drying my eyes and turning away from Ganondorf's outstretched hand./p  
p data-p-id="29701c8b56b5788160e08ac7962e68f6"-/p  
p data-p-id="89653fcc14d6419ad4c58ea785fa9df9"Each day dragged slowly by as Ganondorf moved his troops to the new base, something I only barely caught a glimpse of before he hid me away in yet another room, this one lacking anything that could even resemble a proper window. Instead, a tiny slit in the wall allowed just enough air in to keep the room from feeling stale. The only times the door ever opened was when I was visited by Ganondorf, something he did often since he was also the one to bring my meals to me. /p  
p data-p-id="507db4c67b81009fbf1ceb9db38e7026"I forced myself to eat as he watched me, sometimes telling me about his plans for Hyrule once he got all three pieces of the Triforce, knowing that my best hope lay with keeping my strength up as much as I could. It was after the first week had passed that I asked him why he wanted to rule so badly./p  
p data-p-id="186a85e0dd154f360b51e5e65715db11"The next several visits were spent listening to him speak, the occasional question coming from me as I wanted him to explain something further or became confused about something he spoke of. Although I didn't want to, I found myself developing a small amount of sympathy for the being who called himself Ganondorf./p  
p data-p-id="6933e5be67daba99ed3b297a730501ee"-/p  
p data-p-id="b82eace23ec44d80128710219e2b9628"It had taken far longer than he wanted it to, facing trials and hardships before he figured out what he had to do. Sure, finding the fortress empty had been a shock to him, but he knew where to go now. Link could only hope that his beloved was still safe, that Ganondorf hadn't done something to the sweet girl he had met so long ago. Even though his sister was likely already safe at home, Link knew that his duty as a Hero wouldn't be complete until Ganondorf was defeated and emshe/em was safely at his side./p  
p data-p-id="5db3cd8d74b7e750a8c484c80609b902"Oh, how nice that sounded, having emher/em beside him, telling him how happy she was that he had saved her from such an evil monster's clutches. He could almost hear her voice already, whispering to him how much she cared for him, how she wanted to stay with him forever so she could shower him with her affection. He just knew that she felt the same as he did for her./p  
p data-p-id="da8df03f4a14a0d7c76e02a4883ad98a"After all, he was the Hero of this world. And everyone loved a Hero./p  
p data-p-id="8c1826c51433e495891a9ad30c9f41f9"-/p  
p data-p-id="e44cddadb18ae75d0a1ae50ad74c8a3e""Ganondorf? Where are you?" I called out as I made my way through the quiet hallways, something that had me worried as they were usually filled with the sounds of his guards moving about during the course of their duties./p  
p data-p-id="a79e247410a0567c5abde8c3e75a73a7"Reaching the staircase leading up to his private chambers, I bit my lip and pondered if I should intrude on such a place, usually running into him long before I made it this far. I didn't want him to regret letting me roam freely about his tower, now that he no longer locked me in my room each day. It was the crash from above that had me dropping the vase I had been holding as I raced up the stairs, the whole thing forgotten before the flowers even came to rest among the shattered pieces of glass that had once held them./p  
p data-p-id="954a1a9a47e8d4d755230c51a73e639d"It wasn't long before I was faced with a sight that I had once yearned for but now found myself crying out in grief upon seeing. Link had revived the Master Sword and now Ganondorf was defeated, the sword... I couldn't even fully take in what I was seeing before everything went black, my form fallen to the ground with one hand still reaching out towards the one I had come to call a friend, even if I had once called him monster instead./p  
p data-p-id="2eaf4e416b1e4d31b6ec56e18134ee6e"-/p  
p data-p-id="dbc454e72ddba2d0b64178375643cad0""I've risked everything to save this land. Don't I deserve a little happiness in return?" Link's voice came from behind me as I gazed quietly out the window at the waves dancing upon the shore./p  
p data-p-id="0de3560ff1b4444a6cf3ff0db660fca1"He had stopped me every time I had tried to leave so far, blaming the non-existent curse for my refusal to accept him, as well as my constant attempts to escape from this place. He wouldn't listen when I tried to explain about Ganondorf, how I had come to understand the man and the loneliness that had slowly driven him past the breaking point. He refused to accept that I had started healing the fragmented mind and spirit of his enemy, working to bring him ever so slowly out of the darkness he had lived in for so long./p  
p data-p-id="edad47376508b37dafb661e9b037edae"-/p  
p data-p-id="8bb32aed67335636117894bf548fcdae""Don't worry, my love, I'll find a way to remove this curse. Then we can be together at last," he whispered into my ear, a chill running down my spine at the feeling of his breath on my skin. "Because if I lost you, I would become no better than the monsters I've defeated to keep you safe."/p  
p data-p-id="69d3a4ac1305ec77fc5cb62c654d4510"He would shout at me when I told Link that I didn't love him, storming off into the woods before returning sometimes hours later with a smile on his face. The days when he found me still inside the hut were the days the smile stayed as he explained to me that I had to love him, much like one would talk to a child that didn't seem to understand what you were saying./p  
p data-p-id="5201865ece78d58f7678649422d3781b"-/p  
p data-p-id="1601f413f9668367b26125203801762d""Why can't you just stay here, where you are safe?! Why do you always try to run? Do you WANT me to punish you again?" His already dark eyes seemed to dull as he looked at me, his voice filling the room we were in as I leaned against the wall, the rope around my wrists tighter than last time. "If something were to happen to you... If you were to die, what reason would I have left to protect this world?"/p  
p data-p-id="b55590670cb446944eb0a8cf4be7d421"It was the days like this, the days that I had taken the time as a chance to try and escape that things went bad. It didn't matter where I ran to and although I knew that, there were times I couldn't help but try anyhow. I knew that all the boats were gone, destroyed after the first time I had tried to escape. He had insisted that it was for my own good, that someday I would thank him for it./p  
p data-p-id="32fac0e909ee4516daf99dd2470fcb01"Even though I knew I would not find a boat to escape in, part of me always hoped that I would get to the shore and find his red boat floating there, waiting to take me back to where I wanted to return so very desperately so that I could help my friend. So I could bring him out of the darkness./p  
p data-p-id="fa2d683e4b3edc96623967058a48ff57"-/p  
p data-p-id="e7e75c3c4dd3138d6b5fd8dda2bedb99""Don't frown. Have I told you before how much I love you?" I shivered as I felt his hand rest against my cheek for a moment before he began running his fingers through my hair. /p  
p data-p-id="ff5f01a8c9dcb8a06b263c405b8690ae"How much longer would it take before I could save myself from the monster that the Hero had become?/p  
p data-p-id="f45a9b4bf617b4dde1749f24d1624d53""If I had to pick between saving the world and saving you, I would happily watch the world burn as I stood beside you."/p 


End file.
